A-R-C E-N C-I-E-L, tranches de vies
by Aka' Nakamura
Summary: Une vie c'est fait de millions de couleurs et d'émotions. Recueil de drabbles sur le couple HiruSena que j'adore. Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic sur ce pairing! Attention très court et présence de guimauve pouvant nuire à la santé!
1. A comme Adorer

**A comme Adorer :**

Hiruma Yoichi n'avait que faire de l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Peut lui importait que sa fuckin' équipe se défonce pour gagner leur prochain match.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que **son running back de petit ami, Kobayakawa Sena**, était heureux et qu'il souriait.

Mais pas n'importe quel sourire.

Celui qui voulait dire qu'ils se voyaient tous les deux, le soir même.

Seulement tous les deux.

Et **ce sourire**, Hiruma l'adorait.

Tout simplement.

* * *

Alors?

Vous voulez la suite?

Quel verbe se sera à votre avis?

Aka' Nakamura.


	2. R comme Ronronner

**R comme ronronner :**

Sena Kobayakawa ne dormait pas encore.

Son cœur battait encore trop fort dans sa poitrine et le torrent d'émotion qui l'avait assailli quelques minutes plus tôt ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

Ils avaient franchis le cap.

Ils l'avaient fait!

Sena n'en revenait pas!

Et c'est pour cela qu'Hiruma était désormais endormi, les doigts entrelacés dans ceux de son amant.

Amant qui n'arrivait pas à dormir.

En désespoir de cause celui-ci se coucha finalement, collant son corps nu à celui du musculeux quaterback.

Son visage encadrés de mèches blondes rebelles était paisible et ses canines pointues ressortaient de sa bouche tandis que sa cage thoracique se soulevait à intervalles régulières.

Lorque Sena ferma les yeux pour dormir, il entendis alors un bruit doux.

**Un ronronnement.**

Ronronnement de bonheur de son amour.

* * *

Estimation du prochain verbe?

Aka' Nakamura.


	3. C comme Cajôler

**C comme cajôler :**

L'équipe de football américain du Lycée Deimon venait de finir un énième et harassant entraînement après les cours. Tous les joueurs se douchèrent, se changèrent puis s'en retournèrent chacun de leur côté vers leur douillets et chaleureux lits...

Chacun de leur côté?

Et bien non, je ne crois pas...

Le quaterback et le runningback se tenaient côtes à côtes, marchaient en silence.

Le démon avait insisté pour raccompagner son amant jusque chez lui.

Ils avançaient en silence...

Et finalement ils arrivèrent au carrefour où ils devaient se séparer...

Sena bafouilla un bref et inaudible « à demain !» et se dirigea vers sa maison, gauche comme c'est pas permis, mais Hiruma, plus rapide que l'éclair l'attrapa par la main, la serrant plus que jamais et ramena son chibi' tout contre lui.

Sa main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille, le visage dans le cou gracile, respirant l'odeur de shampoing et de savon imprégnant la peau blanche...

Il entrelaça ses grands doigts dans ceux du plus petit et profita de ce court instant de pur bonheur...

Il frotta affectueusement sa chère tête brune et l'embrassa doucement.

Puis ils se séparèrent sur un dernier regard, promesse muette de futurs instants tendres le lendemain et bien d'autres jours après...

Après tout, même l'abominable Hiruma Yoichi, le Démon, Gardien des Enfers, pouvait **cajôler** quelqu'un...


	4. E comme Embrasser

**E comme embrasser:**

Elles étaient là, en face de lui.

Tentatrices comme c'était pas permis.

Fines.

Pâles.

Envoûtantes.

Provocatrices.

Affriolantes.

Aguicheuses.

Alléchantes.

Attirantes.

Charmeuses.

Ensorceleuses.

Excitantes.

Fascinantes.

Séduisantes.

Il les fixait depuis une minute. Ou une heure. Il ne se souvenait plus.

Et, comme dans un rêve, Sena se pencha vers le grand blond en face de lui, ne résistant pas à l'appel de ses si magnifiques lèvres. Il déposa un baiser doux et voluptueux sur elles, surprenant le capitaine.

Le runningback se rendit soudain compte de son attitude et bafouilla un « pardon » étouffé par la bouche de son petit ami.

Il ne finirent jamais la conversation, trop occupés à **s'embrasser** encore et encore...

* * *

_Une petite review?_

_Aka' Nakamura._


	5. N comme Naître

N comme naître:

C'était durant la deuxième année de lycée d'Hiruma.

Il venait de découvrir ce chibi' aux jambes d'or et il pouvait enfin envisager de participer au Christmas Bowl avec une véritable équipe. C'était sa chance et il fallait la saisir!

Ils s'entraînaient depuis plus de deux semaines et on pouvait déjà observer les changements dans l'attitude et la musculature du petit brun. « Il est mignon » se surprit à penser le grand quaterback...

Puis il se gifla mentalement, il était le Gardien des Enfers! Sena ne voudrait jamais sortir avec lui...

Il soupira et se pinça les arrêtes du nez, en proie à une migraine carabinée...

« FIN DE L'ENTRAINEMENT! » hurla-t-il, ne songeant qu'à une bonne douche et à son lit.

Toute l'équipe émit une acclamation de soulagement et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Sena en dernier, suivit de Mônta...

Après que tous les joueurs aient pris une douche ils partirent un à un, épuisés avec cette nouvelle séance d'entraînement.

Hiruma resta, tapant sur son ordinateur, élaborant des stratégies et observant les techniques d'attaques ou de défense des différentes équipes qu'ils pourraient affronter dans les mois à venir.

Et, lorsqu'il fut trop fatigué pour se concentrer sur son ordinateur il récupéra son sac dans le vestiaire et s'apprêta à partir. Mais tandis qu'il posait sa main sur l'interrupteur il s'aperçut alors que tous les joueurs n'étaient pas rentrés.

Le runningback s'était endormi sur le banc, son sac posé à ses pieds. Il respirait lentement, récupérant sagement toute l'énergie qu'il avait perdu.

Hiruma sourit et s'approcha doucement, observant les traits juvéniles du brun, une mèche barrant son visage.

Pris d'un élant de gentillesse (sérieux?!) il déplaça avec douceur la mèche, la replaçant derrière l'oreille du chibi'.

Papillonant des yeux, Sena se réveilla et découvrit un visage perdu dans la brume de son regard, celui de son capitaine.

Bafouillant et rougissant il se leva, bousculant le grand blond.

Il s'élança vers la sortie mais fût arrêté net par le démon, qui, dans son élan l'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son vis-à-vis.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent Sena était rouge comme une tomate et Hiruma se gifla mentalement une nouvelle fois, lâchant sa main.

Le brun baissa la tête, honteux...

Hiruma quand à lui, avait tout foiré, il en était sûr! Maintenant le garçon aux jambes d'or ne lui ferait plus confiance!

Quelle fût sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main tremblante se glisser dans la sienne... Baissant les yeux il découvrit les grands orbes émeraudes de celui qu'il aimait.

« Je t'aime » avait alors murmuré Sena.

Quelques baisers plus tard, leur amour avait commencé à **naître**.

Et cela durait depuis plus d'un an.


	6. C comme Consoler

**C comme consoler:**

Tu pleures.

Les larmes coulent et je ne peux pas les arrêter... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas soulager ta peine?

Je caresse doucement tes cheveux bruns et te murmure des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille...

Et tu finis par t'endormir tout contre moi...

Ne t'inquiète pas Sena, je ne te lâcherai pas la main, je serai toujours là pour te **consoler**...


	7. I comme Ignorer

**I comme Ignorer:**

Tout le monde nous regarde mais cela m'importe peu...

Plus rien ne me touche quand je suis avec toi...

Les passants peuvent bien regarder nos mains entrelaçées, tes cheveux blonds rebelles, tes boucles d'oreille et ton air méchant comparé au mien de petit garçon sage... On nous dévisage mais on s'en fout et on marche droits et fiers.

Merci, tu m'as appris à les **ignorer**.


	8. E comme Éprendre

**E comme éprendre:**

Il était petit, brun, un peu froussard et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde...

En plus c'était un garçon...

Mais comment diable Hiruma avait-il pu **s'éprendre** d'un garçon comme lui?


	9. L comme Libérer

**L comme libérer:**

Ca y est ils leur avaient dit.

Tous les parents étaient au courant et désormais ils n'auraient plus besoin de se chercher des excuses lorsqu'ils voudraient se voir...

Cela avait été dur mais ils avait enfin pu se **libérer**...

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin! J'espère que vous avez aimé, postez une petite review, ça fait plaisir, j'espère vous retrouver pour une autre fiction!

Aka' Nakamura.


End file.
